Tempted
by kstewscooter
Summary: Bella's the new girl in town and notices Edward right away. Will things go down the way she dreams? One shot.


**Twilight Owns My Life. Sadly, I don't own Twilight. Characters and Settings go to Stephanie Meyer.**

Morning

It's the first day of school. For me at least. It's March, the middle of semester. My truck just coughed out a shit load of smoke and everyone is staring, great.

?? period

I didn't keep track of how many bells rang. I was too caught up in people talking to me, I'm not much of a talker.

Lunch

This one girl Jessica asked me to sit with her group, I agreed. This should be fun. Not. I gazed around the cafeteria. I saw international flags and people of all ordinary sorts, that was, until I saw him. He walked in the cafeteria in what seemed to me, to be slow motion. His hair blew in the wind as the air of the outside musky air collided with the claustrophobic air I felt like I was breathing. He was beautiful, detailed, amazing, gorgeous and my favourite part; mysterious. He looked over my way as he walked quite casually down the rows of tables. His look hit me, like a TON of bricks. I couldn't help but let my jaw drop with pure arousal. I'm sure that's what it must have looked like to other people. If not that, it may have looked like I were about to faint, which too was about 88% correct.

After Lunch

I looked up from my schedule making sure no one saw me (I didn't want to draw the 'hey look a new girl' looks from anyone). Apparently I had biology next. I walked in the biology room and passed by a turned on fan. I looked up to see that face again. Those almost honey coloured eyes staring right at me. Shit. It was him. I eyes bulged, not because of seeing him, but because of seeing his reaction. He immediately clenched his fists and struggled in his chair. Had I done something, did my pants fall down? It almost looked like he got some massive orgasm in his pants. I hoped to god not, because to be honest I almost did the same. I took my seat beside him as I was instructed. The whole class he stared at me. I felt really uncomfortable.

End Of My First Day

I walked down the hall straight to the office to hand in my slip signed by all my new teachers. As I pushed open the door I saw him, standing in front of the secretary looking really tense. I could see his muscles rippling through his shirt, fuck was he hot. I over heard him asking to switch biology classes. Was it because of me? I felt like I got punched in the stomach, I felt so embarrassed. Why, I don't know. A moment later he paused to turn around, that's when I looked up to see him burning his glare right into my whole body, my whole soul. He mumbled something to the secretary and pushed his way past me without a single touch yet one swift movement through the door. His scent swirled around me as the door closed slowly. It was amazing, indescribable.

At Home

I couldn't sleep. All I could think of was the guy at school. His perfect features astounded me. He was so beautiful and seductive. I wanted to eye rape his mouth, his eyes, his whole body. I wanted to know him better.

A Week Later; Tuesday

I ended up asking Jessica who the guy was on Friday last week. His name is Edward. Edward Cullen.

Wednesday

I didn't see Edward for almost a full week. I didn't see him in the halls or in the cafeteria. His disappearance was all I could think about on my way to biology. I walked in the classroom and hung my jacket I turned around and looked up. He was sitting there. Edward Cullen was finally at school again. For some reason my heart picked up about a million times and I felt like my knees had been kicked from behind. I stumbled to my seat and sat down slowly.

"Hello" A voice rang. I jumped slightly.

"Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself last week, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella"

"Uhm. Yes." I nodded. He smiled.

We were given our assignment. I had already learned everything was teaching the other students. The assignment was a piece of cake for me. I looked through the microscope.

"Uhhh prophase" I managed to croak.

"Mind if I look?" He asked

I shrugged in a way that sort of gesture that it was his turn anyway.

He gently slid the microscope toward himself. It was my perfect time to check him out. I gazed at his gorgeous muscles, jaw and hair. y eyes ventured further down until I pretty much locked my eyes on his package. I squirmed slightly, trying in my chair, trying NOT to fantasize. He pulled his eye away from the microscope I tried to look up quickly, acting like i wasn't just staring at his dick. I don't really know if he saw me, hopefully not. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of one of the- , no scratch that, THE hottest guy in this school. He cleared his throat.

"It's prophase." He blurted.

"Like I said." I mumbled.

In The Hall

Edward and I talked small talk. Not very interesting, to anyone who was actually paying attention.

"Were you hum staring at me- my uhm- you know uh-" He glanced down at what I thought at first were his feet. I then remembered my awkward moment in biology. The feeling came again; the butterflies in my stomach, the pounding heart, the about to drop knees.

"I uh… uh" I stuttered "Ijustfeelreallyattractedtoyou!" I blurted

I gulped down my response in shock. I couldn't believe I just said that. He looked at me with a 'what the fuck?' kind of look and a curious look at the same time.

"I um.." He closed his eyes and shook his head. He let out a quick breath and turned around, almost fleeing in the other direction.

FUCK, I thought to myself. You blew it Bella. Great.

Friday

We have a 'field trip' today. We get to go to some greenhouse. I waited by my truck. It wasn't quite time for the buses to leave. I stood there thinking about what I would say to Edward, if I ever had the guts to go over and apologize to him. I sighed and looked up. There was the god, glaring at me again, with his stupid seductive smile. I don't know what kind of guts I ate that morning but as soon as I knew it my feet were moving directly to him.

"Well, hello." He smiled. Then he frowned. He must have seen my expression.

"Uh, Hi." I sighed, in frustration. "Look about yesterday-"

"It's cool." He replied with and unreadable expression.

"Look i'm really sor- Wait what? Aren't you disgusted or or or-"

"Bella," My name rang off his lips as he lifted my chin. His hands were ice cold. I shivered slightly.

"I know what you said yesterday was probably embarrassing for you to say. I Know most teenage girls would be, but this even things out I could tell you that I am attracted to you too." He stated this with a smile. He leaned over close to my ear.

"And if you keep making yourself as delicious as you look now… I might have to do something about my attraction." He whispered. His breath swept across my ear and I gave another shiver. I felt him place his hand on the small of my back. My heart execrated as he brushed his lips behind my ear pressing them lightly before releasing me and walking to his bus. I stood there. Did Edward Cullen just kiss my neck?

The Night Before (flash back)

I woke up and looked at my clock 2am. I was really tired. I closed my eyes again. After literally two seconds I heard a shuffle. I sat straight up while my eyes flew open. Edward Cullen was.. standing in my bedroom. He gave me the most half assed seductive smile I had ever seen in my whole life. My brain finally kicked in after I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him on top of me. I crushed his lips to mine. His lips were so hot and soft, it was like heaven it self on top of me, moving with my movements. I flung my eyes open and gasped I sat up and looked around where was he? Oh great. It was a dream. Of course it was. Dammit!

Lunch

Our field trip was only a half a day. We were back at school and I searched the cafeteria for Edward.

"Would you stop taunting me with your tight ass jeans?" My apple fell to the floor, but not quite. It bounced off Edward's foot and landed in his hands.

"What the-" I cut my self off and dropped my jaw when I realized what had just said. He smirked.

"I don't.. uh know what you mean." I announced.

"Oh I think you do" He replied with a proper smile this time. I bit my lip.

"Well will you tell me what was on your mind? Seeing as you won't tell me why you would want to torture me so."

"I was.. thinking about.. god.. uh.." I rubbed my hand lightly across my forehead with a clear stressed look on my face. "I was thinking about a dream I had last night."

"Oh really?" He asked. "What about?" He cocked his head and leaned against the nearest table. He gestured for me to sit. I did slowly.

"Jesus frick. Enough with the cocky-ness. OK! It was about you!" He smiled with pleasure.

"Oh really? And what was I doing?" He asked in an 'I have absolutely have no clue sarcastic way'.

"Well since we've gotten past me already admitting embarrassing things to you it might no be so hard to say we were having a hot and sweaty make out session in my bed." I blurted out. He smiled, again. I looked down in embarrassment. I should be embarrassed, I'm pretty much telling some guy my fantasies about him.

"How hot?" He asked. I looked up with curiosity and shock written clearly across my face. He looked curious too.

"Maybe I'll show you sometime." I joked

"I'll write it in my journal when you do." He shot back.

After School

I was standing outside the school, out by the benches. I searched the crowd of students for the one face I always seek for. There he was, coming out of the West doors. There was no need for him to search for me his eyes seemed to be locked on mine instinctively. I gestured with my head for him to follow me into the forest. He looked around and started walking. I needed to talk to him. I wanted to set things straight. I had no idea where we stood with each other. I needed to know.

******

I got right into the middle of the forest. I stopped and threw my bag by a tree root. i didn't care how long this took, besides Charlie wouldn't be home tonight, he's taking double night shift. A moment later I heard footsteps behind me. They stopped.

"We need to talk." I announced.

"Are we breaking up? I didn't even know we were dating. That was fast." His tone had an obvious joke side to it.

"No. I just.. I just want to know.. where we stand." I whispered sternly. I got no answer. Then I heard him walking towards me. He placed his hands on my hips and leaned his head to my left ear.

"I don't know about you but I would like to stand right here." He whispered back. He pushed slightly harder on my hips with his hands and I groaned.

"Fuck, you're driving me crazy. You are so tempting to be around!" I shouted. My voice echoed.

"And you think you don't frustrate me? You make me want you so badly. See" He said as he pushed his hard groin into my ass. I could feel his hardness behind me. I gasped. He pulled back and kissed my collar bone.

"God. I want more of you!" I cried in desire.

"Then lets go." He said and he took my arm and my back pack.

"Where?" I asked.

"Your room." He grinned oh so sexily.

My House

I sat on my bed as Edward came back from the bathroom. He walked in quietly and stood beside my dresser.

"I wonder.." he ventured off in thought.

"What?" I questioned.

"We haven't even had a date yet. Isn't that like.. first base? Because I was thinking of skipping to like third or fourth." He smiled. I looked up at him. He stared into my eyes for answers.

"Well if you'd like I could change into something.. comfier.. would that help the experience?" I asked. A seductive smile swept across my lips and over my teeth. I got up and stood next to him. He switched me spots and opened one of my drawers.

"It might." He replied.

After changing

I turned off the bathroom light and walked back to my room. Edward was leaning against my wall near the end of my bed. I threw my clothes in the hamper. He looked over at me and thoroughly checked me out with a lick of his lips. I sat on my bed and bent my knees loosely in front of me on the bed. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Would you like to work on getting a home run?" I wondered. His expression didn't change as he climbed on the bed. He sat next to me and reached for my hip. I let my legs venture under me as I squirmed closer to him.

He pulled my hips closer and shifted closer as well. He slowly leaned his head in. It took a long minute for our lips to lightly brush each other. My hand lifted up to cup his jaw he pulled me closer. We pushed our lips harder against each other. A huge spark flew through my body. I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my other arm around him and planted my fingers in his hair. It felt so good. It was extremely soft like his lips. He started to make a pace for our lips as I lifted up on my knees to slightly reach his height.

Our bodies rocked together not quite touching but swaying back and forth as we kissed. He parted his lips slightly and licked my lower lip. I moaned he tasted just as good as he smelled. I opened our mouths wider and allowed access to my tongue. Our tongues soon met and started their own dance. Sooner or later I had to pull away and relieve my choking lungs. He did so first taking a deep breath kissing my cheek. Then he returned to my lips. This time I lifted fully up on my knees and wrapped both arms around his neck. I towered overtop of him now. He soon raised up breaking from our patter of kisses and slid his hands up my shirt while he pushed me onto my back.

I landed softly on my pillow as he crushed his lips to mine this kiss was more urgent and shocking. He radiated off our bodies and I could feel the room getting hotter. I pulled him and his centre close to me and I moaned when I met his hardness at my centre.

3am

I woke up to the whistling of the wind outside. I looked around and got up, I shivered violently. It was really cold, I looked down. I was naked. Then I remembered what happened. I smiled and sighed as I tip toed over to shut my window. I crawled back into bed by Edward. I sat there though, wondering if we would get caught in the morning. It was Saturday tomorrow, well today technically but how would I get Edward past Charlie?

My floor vibrated, I looked around as I saw a light coming from my jeans pocket in the hamper. I patted over to it and snatched my phone. I missed a call from Charlie. He knew i'd be sleeping, I think that's why I had one message. I dialed my message number to retrieve it. Charlie said something about there being more animal killings and disappearances and that he would be working until noon. I pressed end and sighed. I heard a shuffle in the bed and turned around to see Edward looking at me. He gestured him finger for me to go back to bed.

I crawled in and pressed my back against him while I lay on my side. He traced his cool finger on my back making me shiver. I felt him lean over and trace kisses from my neck to collarbone. He reached for my jaw and tilted it to the side so that he could connect his mouth to mine. He planted soft pecks every few seconds as played with my hair in the other. I wanted to stay like this forever and never let him go. I literally had the greatest god like looking of all men in my bed. Oh, andI just had sex with him. I simply could not be more happy right now.

"You kept your promise." he whispered, I jumped a little. He released my jaw to rest his arm on my stomach.

"Really? And what was that?" I asked curiously.

"That you would show me how hot our make out session was in your dream." He chuckled

"Oh, that one." I smiled.

"Do you remember what I said I would do after?" He growled. I turned over to lay on my back, my chest not covered. He traced patterns in between my breast not touching them, teasing me.

"No. Tell me" I whispered.

He got out of the bed and grabbed his backpack. I heard the zipper close as he climbed back in bed. He placed something long, hard and cold on my chest.

"A book?" I asked.

"No my journal." I suddenly remembered and smiled.

"I wrote in it when you feel right to sleep after our.. session." He smirked.

"It has every single detail I could remember." I opened it up and turned on my lamp. He turned to the page he wanted.

"See. I wrote down how I loved the way your chest felt against mine, how our bodies connecting felt like fire and ice, how I loved to hear you moan and scream my name, how I loved to just be surrounded in you aura." I smiled and kissed him.

"And how I loved that it didn't turn out badly." He whispered I think just enough so that nay I could here it.

"Why would it go bad?" I stuttered. He paused.

"Because vampires should make love to other vampires, not humans.. it's too dangerous." My mouth slid open and fear struck in my eyes.

"It's alright, Bella. I won't hurt you. I didn't even know I could do that with you. That was about the closest I could get to you. THAT is what could have turned me over the edge, That's when I could have let loose. But I didn't." For some reason tears started to pour out of my eyes. I had no idea why. I sobbed and leaned into his chest. He embraced me with his arms and rocked me back and forth.

"It's ok, Bella I won't hurt you. I won't be tempted to. I just… love you." He whispered. Everything felt right and wrong at that very moment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first story. I know i'm not a good writer and I have a lot of mistakes but when I get an idea in my head sometimes it needs to come out and I guess this time it did. So leave reviews and tell me what to fix. Thanks.**


End file.
